


Aim Your Gun! Ready! Fire!

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Blood and Gore, CEO Lay, CEO Tao, Character Death, Gun Violence, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Leader Suho, No Smut, OT12 - Freeform, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zhang Yixing is South Korea's most successful CEO. Huang Zitao is his competition. Assassins, blood, and death is just a part of Yixing everyday life.





	Aim Your Gun! Ready! Fire!

Zhang Yixing

It isn’t easy being one of the richest and most successful men of South Korea. By now, attempted assassinations are just a part of my everyday life. I’m used to walking out of my condo knowing that at any given moment, my life could end. Thankfully, no one has ever come close to taking my life. 

There weren’t only people who tried to end my life and take my company from beneath me, but as the CEO of SM Corp., people also bowed down to kiss my feet. People praised the ground I walked on; treated me as some kind of God. 

There was a knock at my door and I quickly turned around with my hand on my gun, which was placed between my hip and my dress pants. Even though my building has top notch security and my office is on the 24th floor, you can never be too careful. You never know when someone could sneak into the building for a planned assassination. 

Believe it or not, it has happened before. 

I have the best security system in all of South Korea. Now, it’s not just the outsiders that I have to worry about. There have been occasions where my staff were assassins in disguise, which is why I must trust no one. No person in the building has access to the 24th floor. If they even step foot on this floor, they will be immediately executed. 

I pulled out my gun and quietly walked around the office towards the door. Once I was at the door, I pressed in the code to unarm the alarm. The click of the lock was all it took for the person to bust the door open. They aimed for me and pulled the trigger, but before their bullet could hit me, I quickly ducked out of the way. 

I clicked the hammer of my Revolver before aiming and shooting the assassin in the chest. I kept my guard up, just in case there were more assassins nearby. A few minutes passed and there were no signs of any intruders. I put away my gun after I took a good look at the assassin’s face. A staff member. Like I said—you can never trust anyone. 

I closed my eyes for a brief moment and let out an annoyed puff of air. I pressed the button on my Bluetooth device that was snug in my ear. 

“Yes, Mr. Zhang?” my assistant Park Chanyeol asked. 

“There’s a mess on the 24th floor,” I grumbled, looking at the blood traveling on the floor. “Clean it up would you,”   
“Yes, Mr. Zhang,” 

Chanyeol was not just the only staff member that I trust, but Chanyeol was the only person I could trust in general. 

 

 

My home wasn’t any different. Just like SM Corp., my home also was highly alarmed with men in black suits, lazars, electric fencing, you name it. It’s not just assassins that try to break into my home. It’s also stupid teenage kids who try to get their grimy little hands on anything and everything valuable. They don’t get very far though.

One time there was a guy, couldn’t have been over twenty-three, who managed to get passed security and into my own parking garage which held all of my cars. 

Fucker managed to hotwire and drive off with one of my many BMW’s. Again, he didn’t get very far. All of my vehicles have a tracking device planted in them. Let’s just say it didn’t end very well for that guy. 

 

As much as I’d like to say that my home is secluded and hidden away from others, there was another house a couple of miles away from mine. It belonged to Huang ZiTao. Huang ZiTao is the second most successful man in all of South Korea. As the CEO of EXODUS Corp., you could say he was almost as successful as myself. Handsome too, but of course, not as handsome as me. 

 

I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if ZiTao himself sent assassins my way. I do know one thing Huang ZiTao and I have in common—we’re both very competitive. Neither of us like to lose. Who does?

EXODUS Corp was right across from SM. Wondering how we became so successful? Think about it. What is one of the most popular forms of entertainment today? If you guessed video games, then you’re correct. Not only does SM make video games, but we also play them. Think about Overwatch. South Korea has some of the best players of Overwatch in the world. 

Kids, teenagers, young adults. Everyone these days are playing video games. Weather it’s family friendly or gruesome and gory; people love them. 

 

I parked my Yellow Lamborghini alongside my other cars and made my way to the elevator. As much as I love my job, the fame, the money--it gets beyond tiring. I repeat the same things day after day after day. Wake up, shower, eat breakfast, drive to SM, work on new game developments, look through files, kill assassins, eat lunch, kill more assassins, drive home, shower, eat dinner, sleep, repeat. 

Once I made it to the main part of my house, I looked around for any signs of a break in. 

Nothing.

My muscles were aching and I was in desperate need for a nice, hot shower. My neck was stiff and I felt as if I were to turn my head a certain way, it would snap off. Of course, over the years you get used to your muscles feeling like they’re on fire. Even though I get personal massages and I get to relax with my busy schedule—thankfully—I still get at least one pulled muscle.

I’m not only good with guns, I’m even better at close range combat. I’ve been through years of training, which helped me fight and kept me quick on my feet. I have to say, I’m pretty proud of how well I can fend for myself. 

My skin is pretty perfect. The only flaw is the scar across my abdomen. One day when I was walking to my car after finishing dinner at a restaurant, an attacker snuck up behind me and stuck a pure silver knife right through my left side. That’s when I pulled out my Revolver and shot him smack between the eyes. 

I immediately called up Chanyeol and told him the situation.

“Chanyeol,” I grunted into the speaker of the phone. 

“Sir? Are you alright? You sound breathless,” Chanyeol questioned.

“No, I’m not alright. I’ve been stabbed and I need you to take a cab here as soon as possible. I don’t think I can drive myself,” 

“Mr. Zhang, you need to be taken to a hospital! I’ll be there no later than 10 minutes and then I’ll take you to the Emergency Room,” Chanyeol rushed out. There was a rustling through his side of the receiver so I assumed that he was throwing on a jacket. 

“No, Chanyeol. No hospitals. Just get your ass here and drive me back to the house,” 

“But, sir-“ 

“I’m giving you an order, Chanyeol, and I’m expecting you to follow through. Understand?” I barked into the phone. 

“Yes, sir,” Chanyeol hesitated, before agreeing and hanging up the phone. 

Chanyeol ended up driving me back to the house and stitching up my stab wound himself. It took quite a while for it to heal properly, but it never stopped me from doing my job. I tried using oils and creams to lighten the scar, but failed to do so. The scar was still there and it was still very noticeable. 

After the incident, Chanyeol was very hesitant about me going places by myself. He tried to convince me to get a body guard, but I immediately refused the offer. Even after that, he requested that he himself should stand by my side. 

“Park Chanyeol, I am a grown man and I am very capable of defending myself,” 

“You say you can defend yourself, sir, but just a few months ago you were stabbed. Who knows what could have happened. It could have been worse--you might have been killed, Mr. Zhang,” Chanyeol pointed out. 

“But I wasn’t. I am very much alive and I am doing just fine,” I argued. I know Chanyeol will never give up on this argument, but it’s worth a try. I swear he’s worse than a female sometimes. 

“Whatever you say, sir,” 

Once I was in the bathroom, I turned the knob for the hot water and I let the water heat up before shedding my clothing and stepping under the comfort of the steaming water. 

 

This is one of my favorite parts of the day. Coming home and letting the hot water from the shower work against the ache of my muscles. If I could stay under the comfort of the water for the rest of my life without becoming a prune, I definitely would. 

Sadly, I have business to do. 

I finished up in the shower and changed into a robe. 

“Mr. Zhang, your dinner is ready,” one of the maids said on the intercom. 

I walked over to the intercom system on the wall and pressed the button for the kitchen. 

“I’ll be there in a minute, thank you,” 

Kyungsoo is the only maid that I will allow to cook for me. Better yet, Kyungsoo is the only maid that I allow in the kitchen. I have had maids before Kyungsoo that have tried to poison me multiple times. I can trust Kyungsoo, but I wouldn’t doubt that he would try to kill me one day. He’s sweet, but not so much when you get on his bad side. 

“What’s for dinner?” I asked, sitting at the bigger than necessary dinner table. 

“Bulgogi,” Kyungsoo replied, placing the plate of marinated beef in front of me. 

“What do you want to drink, sir?” 

“Red wine,” 

Dinner was going fine, until I saw movement right outside the dining room window. 

“When do I ever get a break?” I sighed, before quickly flipping the table over and hiding behind it. Damn, shame. I didn’t even get to eat my bulgogi…

I pressed the button on my Bluetooth headset while pulling my Revolver out the holster. 

“Yes, Mr. Z-“

“There’s an assassin outside the house,” I spoke quickly into the device. “Just outside the left side of the dining room,” 

“On it, sir,” Chanyeol stated calmly. 

And sure enough, a sniper took the assassin out with no difficulties. 

“Assassin down, sir,” Chanyeol spoke. 

“No,” I argued. “There’s more of them.” 

What kind of assassin would be stupid enough to come alone? Even I know to never go on a mission alone. You should always have backup. 

“Come on, Chanyeol. You’re one of the best men on my team. You should know where there’s one—there’s more,” I hummed.

“That I know, sir,” I could practically hear the smirk in Chanyeol’s voice. 

“Well?” I questioned. “Kill them or I’ll get out and do it myself,” I growled into the receiver. 

There was silence, before Chanyeol finally spoke up. 

“Yes, Yixing,”

“Yixing? Who are you calling Yixing you mother-” the line went dead. 

“You ungrateful son-of-a-bitch,” I hissed at no one in particular. 

Suddenly, the front door busted open and four guys pointed their guns at me, ready to shoot at any moment. 

“Well, this is going to be more fun than I thought it would be,” I barked out a laugh. 

“It’s nice to see you again Zhang Yixing,” the middle guy spoke. 

“Baekhyun,” I sighed. “It’s been quite a while, hasn’t it?” 

“That it has,” 

“Who’s your buddies?” I asked, pointing to the other two males. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he smirked. 

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. 

“I see you still have that mouth of yours,” I chuckled. “It’s funny, really. Such a pretty mouth that speaks such foul words,” 

“This isn’t the first time I’ve been told I have a pretty mouth. Especially by you, Yixing,” Baekhyun laughed. 

“Touché,” 

The guy on the left quickly pressed the trigger on his gun and shot a bullet right through my leg. 

“Fuck!” I yelled, hissing in pain. 

I went to grab my gun, but it was hurriedly kicked away by Baekhyun. 

Next thing I knew, I was knocked out by one of the guys kicking me in the head. 

 

I woke up only to find out that I was tied to a chair. In my own house, might I add. 

“Alright, boys. Go ahead and take off your masks,” Baekhyun ordered.

The three other men nodded their heads and pulled off their masks one by one.

I let out a dry laugh after I saw the first guys face.

“Chanyeol. I should have known,” 

“You should have. I thought you were pretty smart, boss. I guess I was wrong,” he spat. 

The next one surprised me as well. 

“Hello, sir,” Kyungsoo spoke. “It was a shame you had to waste that bulgogi. I made it extra special for you,”

I hummed I response glaring at the three of them, before turning my head to the other male. 

“And you are?” 

The guy pulled off his mask reveling his rather attractive face. 

“Kim Minseok. It’s nice to finally meet the famous Zhang Yixing. It’s a shame that this will be the last time we meet,” Minseok huffed, a frown forming on his face. 

“I can’t say that I agree,” I glared and the Minseok guy let out a sharp laugh. 

“This is all pretty funny when you think about it,” Baekhyun spoke. “You took Soo and Chan here into your home and they were quick to betray you,”

“Let me guess, Yixing. You were close to calling these guys your family. They were all you had considering your whole family was murdered. Am I right, Yixing?” Baekhyun knew he was crossing a line that no one should ever cross. 

“Do you want to know a secret?” he asked. “I was one of the people who helped kill mommy and daddy,” Baekhyun laughed. 

“Mommy begged for her life and I made daddy watch as I killed he-“

“Shut up!” I yelled.

“So it’s true. The Zhang Yixing does have a weak spot,” he chuckled in amazement. 

“I said shut up!” I yelled once again, wincing at the burning of the rope.

“What are you going to do about it, Zhang? You’re all tied up and there’s no way of getting out,” he looked over towards Chanyeol and gave him a silent nod.

I kept a close eye on Chanyeol as he walked closer and closer towards me. I quickly averted my gaze to Baekhyun to see a smirk on his face. As I was about to turn back to Chanyeol when I felt a sharp pain on my left arm. Chanyeol had left a cut down my arm. It wasn’t deep enough to be a problem, but it was deep enough to case me pain. 

“You know Channie,” I started, breathing hard out of my nostrils. “I never knew you could call me your boss, then call Baekhyun your boss the next day. I feel so cheated on, babe,” I said snarkily. 

All four of them threw their heads back and let out a roar of laughter. That would have been an vulnerable point if I weren’t tied up.

“Baekhyun’s not our boss,” Chanyeol laughed. “He’s just simply our comrade,”

“Then who-“

“Kim Joonmyeon,” Kyungsoo spoke. “Our boss is the leader of the best mafia team in all of South Korea,” 

“Don’t exposed Suho like that, Soo. You know he does’t use his real name,” Minseok whispered. 

“And?” Kyungsoo laughed. “It’s not like Yixing here is going to live to be able to hunt him down,”

“You think?” I growled. “Once I’m out of these ropes and I’ve killed you fuckers, I’m going for the big boss man next,” 

That seemed to tick Chanyeol off, because he didn’t hesitate to cut a thin mark on my cheek. 

“Aw, come on!” I whined. “Did you have to cut my face?” 

“It is quite sad having to cut up such a pretty face,” Chanyeol hummed. “But you’re no worth to us. Only your company matters—well, shall I say Suho’s company now,” 

“Now,” Baekhyun started, “I’ve had enough of this chitchat. Put a bullet through his thick scull and let’s go,” 

Chanyeol clicked down on the hammer of his gun and pressed the metal against my head.

There was a knock at the already open door and we all averted our attention to the guy standing there. 

“Hey, neighbor. Just dropping by to see if you had some sugar I could borrow,” Zitao smirked. 

“Well, as you can see, Yixing is pretty busy at the moment. Come back later once his blood is splattered across the walls, yeah?” Chanyeol hissed. 

“You see I can’t do that,” Zitao said, shifting his weight to his left foot. “I really need that sugar,” 

You could practically see the frustration in Chanyeol’s eyes. 

“Well, then. If you want that damn sugar so bad, then come get it,” Chanyeol said as the others readied their guns. 

“If you say so,” 

Within the next few moments, my house turned into a bloody massacre. Zitao was smart enough to bring back up, and by backup, I mean at least twenty men. Zitao’s backup came from all directions of my house which I was thankful and genuinely confused by. Was it really that easy for someone to enter my house?!

In a matter of minutes, Suho’s team was lying in a bloody mess on the floor. Just because they were dead, doesn’t mean I’d live. I was still tied up and Zitao and his men were still in my house. 

“Quite a mess you got yourself in, huh Zhang Yixng?” Zitao questioned, referring to how I was tied up. 

“I guess you could say that,” I winced because of the ropes once again. 

“What now, Zitao? Going to try to kill me too?” I asked, looking up from the floor. 

Zitao let out a laugh before looking at one of his men. 

“Untie him,” he ordered. 

The man tucked his gun away before walking behind me and cutting at the ropes. I sat there in pure confusion even after I was untied which made Zitao raise his eyebrows. 

“Aren’t you going to stand?” he asked. 

I glared at him and then looked down to my leg that was still bleeding from the gunshot. 

“Right,” he said dryly. “Yifan, bring him to the house,” he ordered.

At this I froze in shock. 

“Excuse me what?” I asked. 

“You’re bleeding in several different places, Zhang. As much as I don’t want your blood to soil my house, we’re not going to sit here waiting for a further attack to happen,” 

“I can take care of myself,” I hissed. 

“Really now? Last time I checked you were shot and losing a shit ton of blood. I doubt you’d be able to move, better yet take care of yourself,” 

I gave in soon after, considering he was right. I could barely nod my head without feeling like I would pass out. And that’s exactly what I did.

 

I ended up waking up in an unfamiliar room feeling like my body was made up of quick sand. 

“Shit,” I groaned at the pain in my leg. 

“I’d take it easy if I were you,”

I looked up to see Zitao standing by the door. He walked over to the bed handing me a glass of water. I stared at the glass as if it were going to come alive and eat me. 

“Relax. If I wanted to poison you I would have done it years ago,”

“I can’t trust you. You’ve sent assassins my way before,” I said, drinking the water anyways. 

“What are you talking about? I never sent assassins to kill you,” Zitao replied, confusion clear in his voice. 

“You’re serious,” I laughed.

He nodded taking the glass from my hand and setting it on the table. 

“That I am,” 

“I’m one of your biggest competitors. You could kill me right now and become the best successor in South Korea. Why won’t you take this opportunity?” 

“That’s the point. It’s no fun when you don’t have any competition,” he said, with a growing smirk on his face. 

 

Hi, thanks for reading~ I might make a sequel to this, but I don’t know yet. Let me know If I should continue this or not.


End file.
